


winter boy drabbles

by nervecore



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Religion, THEYRE IN LOVE YOUR HONOUR, Thriller, Toxic Relationship, and fluffy, and its cute, and makes jeongin happy, and the flustered, and they kiss, but it ends nicely, church, enjoy, fifth one is about education stuff lowkey, fourth one is kinda angsty, he can talk to the stars in the second one, implied blood sucking, implied murder and death in the first one, implied vioelnce, its jeongins birthday, jeongin is a tyrant in the first one, jeongin is a vampire, jeongin is very whipped for minho, last one is also very cute, lowkey fluff, minho and jeongin are cute 10/10, minho is a great boyo, minho surprises him, religious, seungmin a goody two shoes, seventh one is cute, sixth includes religious stuff, so be warn of that, spirits go brrrr, the third one is ehhh, theyre cute, this is for the agibbang birthday event, thought of compiling them in one place, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervecore/pseuds/nervecore
Summary: a collection of drabbles i wrote for aggibang fest's birthday event for jeongin !! they are all different and will mention each theme in a note !! enjoy :D
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 3





	1. circus of the dead

**Author's Note:**

> first theme was: royal blood

the footsteps echoing through the abandoned hallways were alerting everything that was residing within the place. rodents, bugs and most importantly, spirits which were territorial of where their well deserved place. however, instead of coming out and cutting the ‘traveler’ from their path was something they were hesitating to do. they were hiding, looking from behind different furniture or walls. the person who was imposingly walking down the hallway was not someone to mess with.

one gaze from them could spread enough fear within your body, physical or not, to make your freeze response infiltrate inside of your mind and soul. the ones before them were bad, but they were not as bad as their current descendant. they were not residing inside that long forgotten palace, but they represented an often visitator. no one dared to question what they were doing there, though. they all heard the whispers, the rumours and the stories.

questioning the prince of death, one of the warbringers of the afterlife, was never a good idea. especially in those given times, when things were more and more difficult to deal with. ever since he was named the next rightful king of the realm, things simply have not been the same. one could argue and say that no ruler than the mundane ones could be crueler, but they surely never stood in front of jeongin, the one who was feeding with the souls of suffering spirits. the one who would not hesitate to end the last bots of life other good spirits had. the one who would willingly just kill off a loved one of a spirit who was still alive in the mundane world in their face.

people asked themselves, what was making jeongin be more of a tyrant than the other warbringers. what was about him that made everyone cower in fear and be wary of how well they hid whenever he was around? other royalties of the death have never been the same as him.

truth be told, word was going around that jeongin used to be the son of a cruel ruler on earth. legend said that he was kind and nice, the total opposite of his father and because of that, the king hated his own son and planned his ascension towards the afterlife. ‘if he is not the ruler we need on here, let him be damned as the ruler everyone hates in the skies’ was what the father said right before he beheaded his only child.

as the curse said, when jeongin was born, for the second time, from the ashes of the person he used to be, he had no recall of who he was before. his royal blood was the only thing he remembered. and the fact that he was bound to become the next prince of death, because his purpose was written on his right arm as soon as he woke up. that’s what happened and he took the role quicker than anyone expected. theories were going around saying that jeongin straight up just killed the former prince and planned the death of the previous king of the afterlife realm.

but how could one be so sure about all of that? they weren’t, they had no idea if any of that was true. but things were going to change that one fateful night in the afterlife realm.

jeongin was dragging with him, on the floor, a sword that did not belong to him or any other person he ever was in contact with. however, while leaving that up to one’s imagination, nothing too concret could come up in the witnesses’ minds.

things were going to be revealed, when he finally reached the end of the hallways and he pushed the doors open of the hall. inside, in the middle, chained up was a person. but not a normal kind of person, an alive person. the light of the moon was perfectly hitting the middle of the room, through a broken window at the top of the room.

“you know, when i’ve been informed by the last warbringer alive that my father has another son, a half blood one, i didn’t want to believe him. it made me angry, i just wanted to get rid of him even more. but he had some points, especially at how… not hesitant he was when he took my life and cursed me to be the one who everyone is afraid of in this damned realm. hyunjin thought that by giving me this piece of information, i would spare him. he was so wrong, so wrong. he did nothing but make his death even more painful than what it was going to be.” jeongin walked in circles around his step-brother, but then he stopped in front of him and lifted up his chin with the blade of the sword. “however, i can’t wait to get rid of you two times in a row, chan. you’ve done nothing but ruin my life. and i’m going to ruin yours. this is my show and i’m playing it as i want. welcome to the circus of the dead.”


	2. star stealer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second theme was: starboy

jeongin always knew he was different from the other people he met throughout his life. they all had mundane dreams and aspirations. sometimes, he thought he was born in the wrong world. he didn’t like to call himself ‘special’, but that was the best word he could find to describe why he was different. he possessed the power to talk with the stars and to reach highs normal people would not be able to. the stars were the only ones who were understanding of his concerns and worries. the fact that he did not fit in and that through his veins was not blood, but rather something else that made him even stand out in the crowd.

he was, quite literally, a starboy. he belonged with them, they were his home and he wished that one day he could figure out how to get back to where he belonged. no matter how many mundane years it would take him, he was determined to go back to where things felt like home. but until that day, he only had the reassuring whispers and the words of comfort from the stars. the galaxies were cheering for him and every once in a while he could swear he was hearing the moon telling him everything was going to be fine.

it made his heart burst with expectations for the day things were going to go back to his ‘normal’. but all these plans were knocked like a dominos game by someone who didn’t seem like the others, but seemed to belong to the earth they were born on. they were something… in between the normal humans and whatever jeongin was. they were the first person jeongin was not afraid to show who he was. and they were equally interested in learning about him and keeping his secret.

maybe they didn’t understand the starboy fully, but they were trying their best and every night they were spending stargazing in jeongin’s family’s backyard felt… like home. like the other was meant to accompany jeongin even further beyond, but they had blood flowing through their veins. they were earth’s definition of ‘normal’ and yet… jeongin never felt more understood by a human being before in his life.

“minho?” he found himself asking all of a sudden, standing up on the blanket and looking down at minho, expecting them to do the same, which they did. minho also stood up and looked at jeongin, a slight concern emotion showing on their face.

“what is it?” they softly asked, carefully to not say something wrong that could make jeongin change his mind in telling minho about what he had running through his mind.

“you know my plans… right… i don’t know if i want to go through with them anymore.” he dumped all of that on minho, who experienced almost three different emotions in the span of just one minute. there was shock, confusion and… happiness, perhaps?

“why?” was everything minho was able to stutter out in that moment, blinking as confusion overtook them once again. jeongin had the answer. for a long time now. he only confirmed his suspicions recently and he waited for the right time to tell them about it.

“because maybe the stars in your eyes when you look at me feel more like home than my literal home.” jeongin shyly told minho and a small smile formed on his face when he noticed the other getting flustered as well. “you’re a star stealer, you were able to do something not even this earth accomplished. rip me apart from my real world and make me seek stars that i can’t quite comprehend, but i fell in love with.”

minho had no words, because they really had no idea what to say, so instead they cupped jeongin’s face in their hands and leaned in, placing a sweet kiss on the other’s lips, as a shooting star flew over their head in the sky. they had the stars’ blessing and that was what made jeongin proud of his reason to stay with minho.


	3. taught me to hate you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> third theme was: bad love

jeongin’s parents always told him to be wary of people he was getting involved with and he followed that advice usually, with a few slip ups here and there, nothing big. usually it never ended in any kind of bad terms for him and for that, he was always thankful.

however, what his parents did not warn him of was the fact that some bad people could hide behind masks. masks that he would never be able to see through, up until they were too deep in their relationships, be it a normal friendship or a romantic one. because that, his heart got out of a few of those situations in a scattered manner.

it always made him feel like he could never recover fully, but he did heal with time. however, the last time something like that happened, it scarred him in ways he would have never guessed he could be scarred.

seungmin was jeongin’s first real love and they used to be called the college’s campus’ perfect couple. their relationship seemed to go towards a really good place from so many perspectives. so when the fall did happen, emotionally he felt himself hit the hard, rough floor, breaking him into a million pieces. his heart cracked and words couldn’t explain the feelings he was going through.

seungmin never was the person jeongin initially fell in love with, it was all a facade and the younger was only a toy in seungmin’s eyes and always have been. the i love you’s and all nice things the older did, they meant nothing in the end. it was just his plan all along to get jeongin wrapped around his finger and have him struggle to leave. why? because he knew that jeongin loved him, a lot actually. and he knew that if the younger wanted to get away, he had to break all the love walls he built in their nice past.

but what seungmin had no idea he was doing was the fact that the closer he was keeping a broken jeongin, the more hatred he was accumulating. maybe the way to break out from that situation was not anger, but that was the path jeongin could rely on. he was fed up from getting superior looks from seungmin and got treated like a nothing, just because seungmin wanted to have fun.

and the day jeongin bursted, was the day he made sure that seungmin was going to regret what he did until the day he died.

“because you taught me to hate you and now i’m teaching you to never do this to someone.”


	4. everywhere you go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forth theme was: wanderlust

when jeongin started going around and visiting different places around the world, he always thought it would finally make his ‘thirst’ for travelling go away. but each time he was proven otherwise, because no matter how enjoyable his trips were, once he was home, he still did not feel satisfied. his destinations were usually not related with each other. he never knew how he chose them anyway.

if something or someone could ever make jeongin realise why he had such an inclination to not stay in one place, he would be grateful. but with every trip, he still couldn’t get to the bottom of it. almost every month, he would plan on going somewhere. so why were all his adventures so bittersweet? what was it that was between him and his happiness of seeing a lot of things?

as he was scrolling on his social media, something caught his eye. a photo of someone from his past. the post said that they were back home finally and that they would take a break from travelling, as it was exhausting. something in jeongin lit up as he realised what was happening. it wasn’t the fact that they wanted so badly to travel. something inside of him hoped that he could run into that someone and maybe skip the awkwardness of messaging them and telling them he missed them.

it was kind of dumb, jeongin had to admit. all of that only to avoid texting them, despite them being in ‘good terms’. but they haven’t talked properly in almost one year. something in him hoped they would have noticed and asked about it, but that never came up and they seemed happier without him. it was breaking jeongin’s heart to some extent but it was something he couldn’t police. it was not his place to do so. they were their own person and jeongin respected that. he just hoped that to some extent… it hurt them as much as it hurt him. but it was obviously not like that.

as he was lost in thought, he almost missed the call he was receiving. coming back to earth, he looked at the caller and his breath hitched in his throat. he slowly accepted the call and placed the phone next to his ear.

“hello?” he simply said, having no idea what else to say.

“how come that when i try to get away from you, you’re still near me? and as much as i want to think you’re doing it on purpose, you aren’t, right? you are over it, right?” the voice on the other end spoke up and it looked like they were trying their best not to let out a sob.

“everywhere you go, i also was. hoping that maybe we could run into each other and see if you were hurting as much as i was. i miss you, changbin.”

silence on the other end. jeongin panicked and for a moment he thought that changbin ended the call, but before he could check, the older talked again.


	5. call me yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fifth theme was: college daze

as finals were approaching, jeongin was spending most of his time in the library, trying to study as much as he was able to. however, because of that, he was damned to miss out on very fun activities his friends were doing. all of them already had their finals and he was, obviously, jealous of that. he wished he could be out there with them, but he couldn’t. he really didn’t want to pay the college any more money, so he needed to keep his place within the students who were not required to pay the fees.

of course, it was hard to just focus on studying all of the time, but at least someone within his friend group was trying to check up on him and make sure he wasn’t overworking himself. it was quite sweet, really. college was less of a nightmare sometimes because of this exact reason.

minho would always show up at lunch with some hot chocolate and distract jeongin for a few minutes or even hours sometimes. they would talk about their days, how jeongin’s studies were going, if minho could help him in any way and what jeongin was wishing to do as soon as he was done with his finals.

it was really a great time spent most of the times. he always enjoyed himself and the time he spent with minho. it was the highlight of his day usually. it was keeping him going and striving to get good grades, only because minho was trying his hardest to make sure jeongin was not tired out of his mind with all the studying he had to put up with.

while all of that was going on, time flew by quicker than he would thought. his finals came and went away and the results also came and went away just as fast. he passed everything with impressing grades. because of that, minho invited jeongin out to celebrate the amazing results. just the two of the, which was kind of weird. why couldn’t they go with their other friends too?

jeongin, however, didn’t ponder over that too much. only when the two entered the cafe on that given day he realised that it was valentine’s day. not that it was important, right?

wrong.

because he expected everything but a cup of hot chocolate which had written on it ‘my name might be minho, but you can call me yours’. the surprise and rush of emotions jeongin felt in that very moment was something he wouldn’t be able to describe in words. yes, he did have a crush on minho, for a while even. and yes, maybe he let him to distract him for too many hours sometimes during those breaks, because of that exact reason.

“so can i have you in my phone as ‘my minho’ now?” was everything jeongin asked, as he looked everywhere but at minho, since he was still flustered.

“of course, baby.”

what if jeongin passed away right then and there? then what? minho had no right to just do that in the first five seconds of their relationship. absolutely and literally no right.


	6. under the moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sixth theme was: cathedral

seungmin was born and raised in a religious family, that was well known within the neighbourhood he lived in. he moved there just a few months ago and everyone saw him attending the local church every sunday and sometimes even on other days, when he had the time. he even was kind of friends with some of the priests that were working there.

they were nice, would seungmin say. however, there was something off putting about the third priest. he couldn’t put his finger on it, because he had no idea why he was so wary of him in the first place. he didn’t even see him around that much. he more likely saw the priest’s son.

however, he gave seungmin the same weird vibes as his dad. and he couldn’t tell why, because jeongin usually was nice to him and he helped everyone around when they needed him. so why was he so taken aback by them as people?

maybe he was looking too much into things.

or maybe he was right to be on his guard about those people, because one day, as he was looking out the window, playing with his pen between his fingers, he saw jeongin walking fast towards the direction of the church. a normal person, perhaps, would not think of following him. but seungmin wanted his suspicions to be confirmed, so the speed with which he put on his shoes and took a jacket made him look like he really wanted to see what was going on.

seungmin locked the door and started walking as fast paced as he could to catch up on jeongin and make sure that he wouldn’t lose him from sight as soon as he got to the church. he was some good meters away from him and there probably was no way in hell the younger could be able to hear him.

but as soon as he walked around a corner, seungmin couldn’t see jeongin anywhere near the church, somewhere else on the street or any spot in which he could hide. that made the older frown as he tried to look around and as soon as he turned towards the direction he came from, he was met with the imposing posture of jeongin’s. making eye contact sent seungmin shivers down his spine.

“quite late to attend the church, don’t you think, kim?” jeongin was the first to speak up and the voice he used made seungmin feel the need to cower in fear, so he took some steps back, trying to get jeongin out of his personal space.

“i could ask you the same thing…” seungmin said and he cursed himself for letting his voice crack at the end. why was he so scared? what was there to be scary about jeongin? usually, nothing. he was a nice boy. and yet… he always expressed discomfort for him. what was all of that about?

“you, people… put so much importance on religions that mean nothing and always say to not question it. but you all are curious creatures, right? you followed me, because you were confused on why you found me weird, right? quit looking at me like that, you thought i did not know? oh please. you’re more pure and see through than the whole church, seungmin.” jeongin let out a deep chuckle and took some steps towards seungmin, making the other take other steps back, his entire body filling with fear.

the moon showed itself from underneath the clouds, spreading its light all around the street they were on and shining seungmin’s scared face. it made jeongin almost coo at the other, it was just so funny to him that he found the other cute at that point.

“to you…” jeongin started and leaned in close to seungmin’s face and the older could feel the other’s warm breath all over his neck. “...a god is holy. but to me… you’re holy to me. so fragile. you know almost nothing about the world you live in. and that is what drives a vampire crazy, you know? but in the good way, of course. keep one eye open when you sleep, because i could catch you again, under the moonlight and only your supposed god knows what i could do to you.” jeongin showed his fangs and smirked when seungmin cowered even more in fear. in just a blink, he was already gone.

seungmin’s legs finally gave in, making him fall to his knees. what the hell… was that? he had no idea.


	7. herbs tea sprinkled with love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seventh theme was: woodland

what jeongin loved about his boyfriend had nothing to do with looks or superficial things. especially since the way they met was very random and unexpected. he didn’t even know how minho looked for a good half of a year, until he was comfortable enough to show jeongin and by that time, the younger already fell in love with the other boy.

he met minho while he was taking a walk through the forest near his apartment complex and found out that he lived in a house in the middle of the woodland and it was actually his property. of course, he did not find all of that in one go. actually, the very first time, upon seeing him, minho just simply ran away.

of course, jeongin was curious about the hooded man who he met in the forest so he kept coming back, again and again until he saw him again. they started having short conversations which turned to be longer and longer each time. they even walked around the place and did some fun activities. everything escalated, maybe not that fast, but it still did.

it was the fact of how minho was very good with animals. it was the fact that minho loved gardening and taking care of multiple flowers. it was the fact that minho knew a lot of things about nature. it was the fact that minho was the loveliest person jeongin ever met and he couldn’t imagine having him out of his life at any point. it was the fact that minho taught him a lot about things he wouldn’t have called important back when he didn’t know his boyfriend. and he could go on and on and on about so many things he fell for minho for.

but what jeongin loved the most was when they were spending quality time together and just talking about everything and nothing. holding each other’s hand, shy pecks all over the face and cheesy things said every once in a while which made the other flustered. all of that while enjoying a cup of tea in nature and having some nice instrumental music in the back and minho’s cats walking by their legs, wanting to be petted.

it was what made jeongin realise how much he loved minho and how much he wanted to have his boyfriend in his life for the rest of it. always enjoying their time, together with a cup of herbs tea sprinkled with love on the side.


	8. you're the best gift i could ask for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last theme was: birthday

when jeongin had to move away, due to his family’s business switching countries of interest, he was afraid that his relationship with minho would not resist. why, you might ask? because he was firmly convinced that they wouldn’t be able to work out with a long distance relationship, but he was proven wrong whenever any kind of insecurity hit him about it.

their romantic feelings never left and they were making sure to have a lot of communication on things that maybe made it seem like things wouldn’t be able to work out. because of that, they started to never doubt their relationship ever again. jeongin would even go as far and say that it made it even stronger.

of course, the younger missed minho a lot and he wished they could see each other more frequently. the older actually visited him a few times during the two years they were apart, but it was never enough. yes, he cherished those moments a lot, but he just wished he could have minho close to him just like at the start.

what was sadder, was the fact that he knew minho couldn’t come spend his birthday with him. yeah, things were rough and it was not a good idea, but that did not mean jeongin could not complain about how bullshit everything was.

“how is the birthday boy?” jeongin’s mother questioned jeongin as he came downstairs to eat for lunch and then help prepare the house, since some of his friends were going to come over soon enough. they were going to play some games, watch some things and overall have a good time. but it just wasn’t the same without minho.

“in love and sad.” jeongin simply replied with a sigh and earned an eyeroll from both his parents. “rude.” he then told them and they all let out a chuckle.

“we actually have another present for you, by the way.” his father suddenly said and stood up from the chair and walked towards a jacket closet, opening it and revealing a very happy minho, holding a balloon with ‘happy birthday’ and a sign with ‘guess who will move in with you?’ written on it. “we found this thing in the closet.”

“i literally hate all of you.” jeongin yelled and he felt how tears were threatening to spill out at the sight of his boyfriend, towards whom he instantly ran and jumped in his hands. minho started laughing, holding the younger close, so he was sure he wasn’t going to fall.

“happy birthday, baby.” the older then whispered in jeongin’s ear and chuckled, a very bright smile on both their faces.

“you’re the best gift i could ask for.” the younger told his boyfriend and then leaned in, connecting their lips together, having his parents ‘aww’-ing in the background at the sight in front of their eyes. young love, beautiful, wasn’t it? of course.


End file.
